The invention relates to a tray or basket of plastic comprising a base and side walls converging toward said base, at least the corner parts of the side walls including a wide rim having a ledge suspending outside the rim or rims, the outside of said tray enabling the mounting of a support.
A tray of this type is known per se. The known tray is shaped such, that a number of crates can be nested. In the corners of the side walls the wide rim at the upper side of the side walls is bulged toward an upward direction and the ledge suspending at the outside serves for receiving a support which fits on the outside of a corner of the tray. Said outside supports serve to stack the trays upon each other and a stack thus formed can be transported, while there is still a small clearance between each stacked individual tray.
A number of solutions for stacking trays which can be nested without supports have been proposed, but they have been in vain, as supports outside the tray appear to be prefered in practice.
In plastic trays the wall thickness of the material should necessarily be as thin as possible. The structure of the trays has however to be such, that the trays are stable when they contain packed fruits or foodstuffs or other merchandise and have to be transported.